Zoro's feelings
by ocean-view-luffy
Summary: Two new people stumble into the Straw Hats lives, with the wierdest results. Luffy sings a show tune, and Zoro gets a lecture from the Love chef himself! ZoroxOC


**One Piece Chapter 1: The longest set up ever. **

**Any longer on those ruthless seas, and she would've gone crazy. Captain May, of the former Ocean-View Crew and her first mate June lay silently on the piece of wreckage. '' All of it is gone. My ship, my crew, my dreams. '' May sobbed. June looked up from the blue -green water. ''May, it's not your fault. Who knew that was a hurricane.'' June said quietly, tired from lack of food and from being batted around by the sea.**

**Maybe I should take a moment to describe our two survivors. Captain May, has red hair ( which can change with her mood or attack.), blue eyes, and wears a blue top and jeans. She became a captain when the one armed red haired Shanks and his crewman Yassop , came to her town, and inspired her to sail the seven seas. He had just left Luffy 's town when he met May. She has the Shat Shat fruit and is an archer. **

**June is totally different. She has gold eyes, black hair with gold streaks. She uses a black onyx spear with a solid gold spear head, she wears all black with little splashes of gold color. When she was little, she was a very obedient girl. But on day, a thief stole her family's most prized possession. A solid gold, jewel encrusted ring. Using her spear, she caught and killed the thief. Since the murder, the marines followed her, until she hitched a ride being first mate of the Ocean-View Crew. **

**May was going out of her mind. ''I can't swim... and we're stuck on the ocean.'' she muttered. June rolled her eyes. ''Not this again. Just because you ate a devil fruit doesn't mean you're a freak. You can live normally, lots of devil fruit people do. Like the people who actually live on the island where it's grown.'' June explained. May was about to object when there was a rumble. The waves became choppy, and then they saw it. A ship speeding towards the tiny floating piece of wreckage. The ship read ''The Merry Go''. May wasn't sur if it was a blessing or a curse. ''It's heading towards us! No!'' June said paddling fast. It was to close a call. The side of the ship brushed against June harshly, cutting her back up. **

**There was a voice yelling out from over the top of the ship. ''Woah! Nami... you almost hit someone!'' a the voice called. A bunch of heads peered out from over the ship. May gasped for breath. The water was getting to her, she felt heavy. June stared at the crew. ''What are you looking at?'' she said meanly. A green haired man darted his eyes to the water. ''Your friend went under.'' he said pointing to the bubbles emerging from the water. ''Oh, no!'' she said diving under. May hadn't gone very far. A quick tug and she was back on track. Luffy looked over curiously. ''You can stay with us!'' he cheered. May smiled weakly as Luffy stretched his arm out to her. **

**The two very tired pirates were pulled onto the Merry-Go. ''It's all gone.'' May sputtered. June winced as she touched her sliced up back. ''My-agh- back. The things I do for you.'' she said, giving May a scolding look. May breathed heavily. It was like being in heaven, finally on a dry surface. The green haired man walked away. ''This is great. **

**More losers to deal with. '' he said , walking towards the mast. Luffy tilted his head, then turned towards May. ''Hi!** **I'm Luffy.'' he said warmly. May closed her eyes. ''I- I'm Cap- former captain May, of the Ocean-View Crew.'' she cried. Tears were streaming down her face. June sat up. ''I'm June. Former first mate of what she said''. June coughed. Luffy sat quietly, watching May rub the tears from her eyes. ''What happened?'' he said. May sniffled. ''Our ship was wrecked. I lost the ship I inherited, I lost my whole crew, I lost my hopes with it.'' she stuttered. June frowned. ''Stop saying that! The more you say it, the more you have lost your dreams. Because you're doing nothing!''she yelled. **

**Zoro frowned. ''Oh, boo-hoo. Get off!'' he growled. Sanji emerged from the kitchen. The commotion had attracted his attention. ''Marimo, what are you- oh.'' he said. The sight was one for sore eyes. May stood up, shaky at first, then got stable. ''Look, I lost my crew. But I feel that their not dead. I just need to find them. '' she said starting to climb over the ship's edge. June pulled her captain back. ''You can't swim. So how are you going to do that?!'' she said May stopped. ''You're right. I'm a monster! Let me off. I need to drown here.'' she said standing on the railing. June rolled her eyes.''May, don't. You are officially crazy.'' she said sitting May down. **

**June turned around. She stood for a moment in awe. The spear that was clenched in her hand dropped to the floor. ''You. You're Roronoa Zoro. '' she gasped. Zoro turned around. ''So.'' he said. June dropped to her knees in respect. ''You're my hero! I got kicked outta the marine base 'cause of you!'' she said. Zoro was interested. It wasn't long until a smirk spread across his face. ''So... what did you do/'' he asked. June looked up hopefully. ''Um, the person who broke into my family's house was a marine. I tracked him down, but was kicked out at the base. So, I went back in. I saw you chained up, and the towns people told me about you. I went back to help.. But you were gone. But I had already killed the marine I was after. So, I was prepared to be executed. That was until May came though So... I really wanted to become a swords woman. But my family was poor, I was an outlaw, and all I had was this spear.'' she explained holding up her spear. Zoro nodded. ''I see. Don't worry. You'll get better.'' he said closing his eyes. **

**Luffy was busy escorting the two around the Merry- Go. Everyone was nice. And Sanji was especially ... creepy. All lovey-dovey , it made June sick. May just looked the other way. Her heart still hurt from the murder of her last boyfriend. Sanji was not of her interest. ''Ah, my mermaid.'' he said seating May at the table. She looke**d **down. _Demitry never did this. How does I respond? _''Oh gee, thanks Sanji.'' she stuttered. Sanji 's pupils had turned to hearts. It was weird. Zoro was on the other end of the table. He had never met a fan. Why do I feel weird? Oh darn, do I have a crush. **

**Ok, I'm doing POV now. So bear with me. **

**Zoro**

**_This girl has a weird affect on me. I feel warm, tingly, slightly nauseated. Do I have a crush on her? Never! No. If this is what Sanji feels 24/7 he should really kill himself. _''Zoro, you ok?'' June said looking at him. Oh, god! She's looking at me. ''Yeah, it's just... Sanji 's cooking tastes** **like it's been left out in the rain.'' he covered up. Sanji turned around. ''Hey! I would like to see you make a dinner that doesn't consist of bread and alcohol.'' Sanji snapped. Zoro frowned. '' Yeah, yeah. Why don't you just make s-h-i-t on a shingle.'' he said. Zoro went outside, and lay down by the mast. ''Ah, finally a moment by myself. No Sanji, no newbie, no tingly stomachache.'' he muttered to himself. Just then a shadow blocked Zoro's light. ''Well, well, well. Zoro 's got a tingly feeling in his tummy.'' Sanji sneered. Zoro looked up, not expecting the cook to be there. ''Oh, it's you. Yeah I got a tummy ache dartboard. Your crappy cooking makes me vomit. I always feel tingly before I regurgitate something'' Zoro said mischievously. Sanji smiled. He didn't believe one word of it. ''Fine, but don't deny it. You're in love.'' he said, emphasizing the word love, making it stretched out for a couple of seconds. Zoro was very pissed off. ''You know Dartboard, I can chop your legs off.'' he smirked. **

**Luffy 's POV **

**_La-la-la-la ,La-la-la-la, look at the bells look at the-. _''Luffy! Stop humming!'' Nami snapped. Luffy looked down at his food... or whatever scraps were left. ''Sanji, I want more food.'' he said quietly. Sanji walked to the table with the pot of soup in his hand. ''Here. Oh yes, Marimo 's in love.'' Sanji said casually. Nami looked up suddenly. ''What! Zoro! Wow, he likes someone.'' she marveled. Ussop was in a fit of giggles. ''Zoro! Ha!'' he laughed. Luffy was puzzled. _Huh? I don't get it. Zoro likes someone? What does that mean? _Chopper looked at Luffy 's puzzled face. ''Do you get what we're saying. You might not understand.'' he said calmly. June laughed. ''Oh wow, Zoro?! That's weird, from all I've heard he's supposed to be a heartless demon.'' she said in amazement. Sanji nodded his head. ''Yep the big-er- small guy just realized that even monsters like him can fall.'' **

''**Zoro? Do you like someone?'' Luffy asked quietly. Zoro looked up in shock. ''I-er-no.'' he said. Luffy' s head drooped. ''Aw, gee. Cause I heard Sanji say that you have feelings. But you can always trust me. Luffy said sweetly. Zoro tossed his head. ''If I hear one word of this outta anyone else but you. You are going to _accedently _fall over board.'' he threatened. _Uh-oh, I'm not that great_ _at keeping secrets. _''Sure thing Zoro.'' Luffy said reassuringly. Zoro let out a little sigh. ''Ok, here I go.'' **

''**She-er-I. I can't say anything about it. She's so- I can't describe it.'' Zoro stuttered. Luffy looked at him with wide eyes. ''Yeah, go on'' he said sweetly. Zoro leaned over by the railing. '' Um, well. Her names is June.'' he mumbled. Luffy jumped up. ''June! You mean... June the first mate of the Ocean-View Crew, June the one in the kitchen, June the one-'' ''Alright!!'' Zoro snapped, ending Luffy 's rant. **

**At this point I want to Add some POV's, interruptions, and break out into song. So follow me. **

Key to story: all cap is important notice.

**_Italic means thoughts _Comic Sans is Song break-out **

**This writing means... story interruption. **

**Chapter 2: Things get weird... and it's all my fault.**

**Zoro was drinking lazily in his room. Luffy walked in. ''I thought you would be here.'' he said quietly. Zoro closed his eyes. ''Luffy, I'm not gonna talk to her.'' he moaned. The chat they had earlier was drugged with 'you should tell her's, and ' Zoro, just talk's. And Zoro was through with Luffy 's rant, which was odd seeing ,this was the guy who couldn't get a sick joke, but relationships just happened to be his expertise. ''Look Luffy, it's not serious. And besides, it's a puppy crush. It's here one moment and gone the next.'' Luffy closed the door, and lurked by the entrance for a minute. Zoro had just noticed it. Luffy was tapping his foot, a smile was spread across his face. Zoro didn't have to think long to find out what was going to happen. ''Luffy-no, think of the crew members" **

**Zoro, my dearest friend, first mate,**

**this girl has drawn you in, her looks are but a bait **

**It pains me so to say it, but I can't leave you be,**

**I think it's about time to talk to Sanji...**

**Zoro: No Luffy! No show tunes!!!**

**Luffy: Do-do-do... **

**S-s-s-Sanji , can help you with your needs **

**Zoro you need to get your feelings out**

**Your eyes read; help me please **

**And even though you feel it, you're only gonna shout **

**Zoro: Jeeze, this isn't even a good show tune **

**Zoro tell him how you feel, my one and only friend **

**and he will set you straight **

**It'll be you and June to the end **

**cause deep down, you know you're made soul mates. **

**Zoro: Luffy, stop. This show tune is very... Sanji. Cause it's actually about him.**

**At this point Ussop, Nami, Chopper, er- Frankie, and Robin entered in those really old fashioned red and white candy striped suite and straw hats. **

**It's Sanji, our best cough, worst, cough player that we know **

**There's romance in the air, and someone didn't confess **

**It's the romance cook of the Merry-Go **

**It's Sanji 's feeling test!!**

**Sanji entered the room and stared at the candy striped crew mates and shocked Zoro. ''Well Marimo. You read to talk'' **

**Chapter 3: Not as creepy as chap.2, but we get into fighting. **

**Zoro ran out of the room. There was no way he was gonna talk to Sanji about this._ Hold, up. Sanji... how did he find out. And the others. _Zoro growled ''Luffy!''. He found the rubber man swinging in his hammock. ''Wee! Wee!'' he cried as the hammock rocked back and fourth. Zoro stopped the ride. ''Luffy, did you tell everyone that I like June?'' he asked. Luffy shook his head. ''Of course not Zoro! I told everyone except June and May. Or do you say it May and June. Hmm'' Luffy said taking a moment to ponder on that. **

**It wasn't like the whole world was going to end. But the whole world was laughing at him. Zoro could just see his next wanted poster. **

**Roronoa Zoro **

**Age: 19 ****Hair color: Green. Eye color : Green **

**Status: First mate of the Straw Hats **

**Loves June **

_**How could Luffy do this to me! I told him with complete confidence that he should not tell anyone!** _**Luffy walked up to the swordsman. ''Zoro, I'm sorry I told your secret.'' he apologized. Zoro looked at his captain. This kid really did want to apologize. His hands were all bandaged up, and bright red blood was seeping through them. ''Luffy! What happened.'' Zoro exclaimed. Luffy sat next to Zoro, by the Merry-Go railing. ''I felt bad about disappointing you. So I cut myself as a token of my apology.'' Luffy said weakly. Zoro smiled. ''Thanks man. But you didn't have to do that...'' Zoro said before a loud crash broke their buddy time. **

''**Captain May!!!'' someone cried. Zoro and Luffy rushed out to find eight girls on board the ship. Zoro 's first assumption was that this was the Ocean-View Crew. May looked at her crew, and then the straw hats. ''Guys, this is my crew.'' It was then that the were introduced. **

**Second Mate: Laura**** blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin**

**Doctor: Ash black hair, brown eyes, pale skin**

**Cook: Joanna brown hair, hazel eyes, tan skin**

**Navigator: Rachel dirty blonde hair, green eyes, pale skin**

**Nature Specialist: Aya-Ni bright sun blonde hair, blue green eyes, pale/rosy skin **

**Archeologist: Sel black hair, dark brown eyes, pale skin**

**Seamstress; Sawna light brown hair, hazel eyes, tan skin**

**Weather specialist/ shipwright: Lynn ****red brown hair, green eyes, pale skin **

**( mostly pale skins. Weird) **

**Sanji ran out of the kitchen. ''Why are all these women out here and not in my hammock?!'' he exclaimed. Zoro turned around. ''Cause you're ugly.'' he said lazily. The Ocean-Views were excited as hell to see their captain and first mate alive. **

''**So, you made it onto an island and saw our ship pass by?'' May asked the crew. They nodded their heads. ''We saw you balancing on the figure head. Noone else does that but you.'' Joanna said. May blushed. ''Well you'll never guess who 's on this ship.'' June said excitedly. The crew closed in on the first mate. ''Who!'' Aya-Ni said. ''Roronoa Zoro!'' she squealed. The crew gasped. ''Roronoa Zoro!'' Sawna squealed. Rachel lay on the sunny deck , ''Ooh, he's so cute!'' she swooned. Lynn looked around. ''Do you know when he gets into the shower?'' Rachel said. **

**Chapter4: Now we get into fighting. Sorry everyone. **

**May's crew was very polite, and very quiet. They sat on the deck and silently looked at each other, solitary expressions on their face. May looked at her lost crew, they were all as she last saw them, perfect. The crew thought the same about May and June. Luffy looked on their quiet huddle. They were all quiet, and happy. Like they didn't need to talk to feel at home with each other. **

**Zoro watched June from the look out. She was kinda pretty. And he did like her ambition. She was silent, just like everyone else. May smiled at her crew. As if signaling something to them. The crew smiled back. May tapped her foot lightly. **

**Everyone knows, that I'm ten feet under **

**till you come along, and brighten my day **

**Everyone knows, that you kill the thunder **

**the roaring in my brain**

**It's given me the strength **

**to see you right through the haze. **

**Chorus: **

**Shine! Come on and let it shine!**

**Light me up, make me feel alive **

**You've got what it takes -shine for me today- **

**Shine! And only you know how**

**To lift my spirits off the ground**

**And chase those clouds away**

**Shine on me today. **

**When everything's wrong**

**I just pick the phone up**

**The sound of your voice**

**Well it fills my eyes**

**with tears of joy, case I'll know you'll be there. **

**When I'm hanging by a thread, you're my heaven sent. -chorus- **

**Zoro: Ok! I'm done with this love stuff! **

**June; No way I was in the middle of a song! **

**Zoro; I said cut!!!! **

**To be continued...**


End file.
